leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vi/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Vi OriginalSkin.jpg| Vi GolpesdeNeonSkin.jpg| |19-Dez-2012}} Vi PolicialSkin.jpg| |29-Out-2013}} Vi GalanteSkin.jpg| |06-Ago-2014}} Vi DemoníacaSkin.jpg| |20-Out-2015}} Curiosidades * foi projetada por gypsylord. * é dublada por Tatiane Kelpmair. * apresenta vários Easter Eggs: ** Quando se joga com uma aliada, cada uma ganha: *** O Buff "O Caso: A Melhor de Piltover". *** +1 de velocidade de movimento enquanto perto um da outra. *** +1 de Ouro bônus se elas derem assistências em kills de uma da outra. *** Três falas originais em resposta a um inimigo abatido por de . ** Quando jogar contra uma inimiga: *** As provocações de Vi enquanto perto de uma inimiga, ela vai realizar uma de duas provocações especiais. Se o fizer, a Primeira seria o Buff contra Caitlyn com "Agitado: Em agitação", que permanecerá até levar dano de ou quando mata a inimiga. *** Vi apresenta três falas únicas em resposta a sobreviver a um de . ** Ela apresenta uma fala original quando usa em um inimigo. Pode haver interações adicionais com Jayce. ** Quando jogar contra uma inimiga: *** Vi também ganha um Buff "Pegue-me se você puder!" em conjunto com uma aliada se ela estiver presente, para obtê-lo. *** O Buff é "Jinx está causando caos novamente. Como é desagradável... Criminosos apreendidos." Seguido por um contador que representa o número de mortes de Jinx e assistências. *** +1 de Ouro um bônus para cada que elas apreenderem. * Tema de login de Vi ("Here Comes Vi") foi cantada por Nicki Taylor, vocalista da banda "Running the Risk". ** Vi é o segundo campeão, que cujo o tema de login contém letras cantadas. O primeiro foi de e seu tema "Daylight's End". ** Nicki Taylor também estava no rap "This is War 2: Piltover VS Zaun". como Vi. * Vi é o primeiro campeão a ser revelado por um tópico de feedback, em vez de por um sneak peek ou holofotes artísticos. * Antes de sua liberação no PBE, o caráter protótipo de Vi estava dentro e fora de desenvolvimento por dois anos. * As últimas duas habilidades de Vi, "Força Excessiva" e "Saque e Enterrada", são nomeados após acusações criminais reais. A força excessiva é uma forma de brutalidade policial, enquanto o "Assalto e a Agressão" (tradução da Habilidade em Inglês) são dois crimes diferentes, mas semelhantes. Ambos foram junto com o tema de Vi. * Pouco antes do lançamento de , a página de Campeão de Vi (se aberto a partir da home page) foi 'pixada'. Este foi pensado e especulado para ser um teaser de um próximo campeão. Muitos membros da comunidade acreditavam que seria sua irmã, ou um membro do grupo que ela estava, ou ambos. Mais informações podem ser encontradas na página de . ** , de acordo com a sua sabedoria, tem uma história com Vi. parece ter tido uma rivalidade com desde que ela chegou em Piltover. * é referida por como "mãozuda", isto é, devido a suas luvas gigantes. * A Dança de é o Dougie. * "Vis" em latim significa "força". Para ser exato, "Vi" é o ablativo singular e significa "com força", o que pode estar relacionado com o projeto de . * VI é o número 6 em algarismos romanos. Devido a isso, muitos jogadores estão a tentar encontrar algum significado entre o número 6 e Vi. ** VI, sendo o numeral romano para seis, poderia ser uma referência a sua relação com . Este significado que ela tem as costas de seu parceiro, ou em outros termos dela 'seis'. ** A história de afirma que ela tornou-se parte de sua antiga gangue com a idade de seis anos. ** Isso também poderia se referir à Sexta Emenda (dos EUA), relativa a um processo criminal que também é um tema recorrente de . ** O número 6 pode ser visto no seio esquerdo de Vi e no crachá em seu boné de polícia em sua skin Vi Policial * Vi é, junto com , , , , , e , um dos poucos campeões com um Kit de Habilidades que tem CC. * Vi tem o nome mais curto em League of Legends, em duas longas cartas. * A Provocação de Vi faz com que ela faça o "Ali shuffle" que se encaixa bem com o seu tema de pancadas. * O Kit de Habilidades de Vi contém todos "bater" efeitos de controle de grupo: 'knockback' em seu são ambos 'knockup' que empurram o inimigo como em seu . * Vi tem uma luz em suas costas que quando brilhando indica o escudo de sua passiva , isso acontece quando ela ataca um inimigo usando uma de suas habilidades. (Isso é semelhante ao atordoamento de ). * De acordo com ohmikegoodness na PAX 2013, foi originalmente chamada de "Ruby" e andava ao redor do evento em patins durante a sua concepção inicial. * De acordo com ohmikegoodness durante AMA sobre Aatrox, Vi é canhota. * De acordo com esta informação, com suas Manoplas pesa cerca de 90.3 kg. * ficou órfã em uma idade extremamente jovem. A combinação de sua juventude no momento e todo o trauma que ela sofreu, a deixou com absolutamente zero memórias de seu passado e de toda a família que ela pode ter tido. Se tem uma irmã, ela não seria capaz de se lembrar dela. * O nome de é de sua tatuagem, e não o contrário. Ela teve que ver a marca "VI" em seu rosto enquanto ela tenta se lembrar, e por isso, quando ela foi pela primeira vez nas ruas e as pessoas perguntavam o nome dela e ela não tinha nada para dar-lhes, e então ela só começou a usar a coisa mais marcante sobre ela: a tatuagem. Seja qual for a família, ela pode ter tido, e que poderia ter dado a ela um nome "real" em um ponto, mas ela não se lembra dele. Citações * Vi tem citações especiais para e . * Há ações em que fala com ou zombando dela, se elas estiverem em times opostos ou elogiando-a, se elas forem aliadas. ** Aliada: "Oh, olhe para mim... Eu estou no caso." (ao invés de apenas "Estou no caso.") ** Inimiga: "Boom! Headshot". * refere-se a como um "Cupcake" em algumas de suas citações. Este é provavelmente devido a Habilidade W de , uma armadilha que caracteriza um Cupcake como isca. ** "Cupcake" também pode ser um termo carinhoso para as mulheres, especialmente em partes do Reino Unido, uma referência ao sotaque britânico conspícuo de Caitlyn. * A citação de quando usa sua habilidade Ultimate, "Enterrada!" pode ser uma referência para a compilação de um vídeo chamado ("Dunkmaster" Yi ),em que é citada a frase várias vezes. A citação vem de "Charles Barkley de Shut Up and Jam Gaiden" um jogo indie RPG. ** Ela compartilha esta citação com . * Muitas das citações de são clichês e frases de efeito com um toque bem-humorado. * quando fala:"Aqui vou eu para salvar o dia ... ou acabar com ele." é uma referência ao personagem Terrytoons que é muito popular em Mighty Mouse, que iria anunciar triunfalmente que ele tinha vindo para salvar o dia no tema de abertura. * quando fala "Nope". parece ser uma referência ao vídeo “Nope meme” sobre a classe Engineer de Team Fortress 2, que ela poderia ser considerada uma boa engenheira. ** Poderia também ser uma referência ao vídeo “Nope, Jayce!”, tanto que e originam de Piltover e a exclamação "Nope!" é usado como uma reação a um feitiço inimigo mal utilizado. * compartilha uma citação com : "Boom, baby!" * A citação de "Podemos fazer isso da maneira difícil, ou ... Oh não. Só existe a maneira difícil." é uma referência a uma fala semelhante em Buffy: A Caça Vampiros. ** Também sobre essa série há uma personagem chamada Vi. Skins ; * Vi Golpes de Neon foi a primeira skin no jogo em que você pode interagir. Quando você usa /taunt ou aperta Ctrl+2 você pode tirar ou colocar seus óculos. * Lembre-se que o Recall de Vi na skin executa uma seleção de poses de Franky do anime One Piece, Franky é um cyborg com punhos enormes. * Sua cor de cabelo e estilo de cabelo também é uma referência a Franky de One Piece. * Seu equipamento se assemelha a de Samus Aran de Metroid e Metroid “Zero Mission”. * Em sua Splash Art, uma carta M semelhante ao logotipo do Mc'Donalds pode ser visto logo abaixo do dedo indicador de seu braço esquerdo. * Seus óculos lembram os de Jubileu em X-Men. * Os sons de sua recall são vindos principalmente de espada (shings /deslizes / ataques e golpes de punhais). ; * Em sua Splash Art, pode ser vista na rosquinha gigante no fundo. * Em seu conceito de arte, era pra ter uma sigla colocada sobre suas manoplas. E isso provavelmente significaria Riot Games Police Departement (RGPD)/Departamento de Policia da Riot Games. * Quando ela provoca , o copo d'água é substituído por um “Donut”. * Esta skin foi inspirada em uma obra de "2Gold". * compartilha este tema com , e . ; * Ela compartilha este tema com e . * Seu projeto pode ser uma possível referência a Crimson Viper da série Street Fighter IV. Relações * De acordo com Lyte, o eremita de Howling Abyss, tem uma irmã. * Trabalha junta com no Departamento do Xerife de Piltover. * também é amiga íntima de e . * tem uma relação antagônica com referindo-se a ela como uma dor no pescoço, e antipática. Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades